A New Life?
by Mikey J
Summary: This is the story of the Cullens several years after the end of Breaking Dawn. I wrote it from the 3rd person POV. NOT from Bella's. Some things will be slightly altered to make it fit my story but not too many.


As Edward and Bella arrived at their 3 story Victorian home, Edward blindfolded Bella. As they walked through their grand doors and passed through their lavish house furnished with antiques, Edward led her into the living room. He removed the blindfold to reveal a library-worth number of books. All of them at least as old as he was.

"Oh Edward, they're fantastic!" Bella exclaimed in reaction to his 20th Anniversary present to her. She sprung from the couch and landed in his embrace.

"I'm glad," was all he could say before she forced her lips onto his. After she removed herself from him, Edward finished, "…you have no idea how hard it is to find you a gift." As he said this he gestured to the massive piles of books crammed into the room.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Bella asked, hoping he would want something.

"All I want is you", he whispered into her ear before she caught his head and brought it to hers.

"Mmmm, then you'll just have to get a whole lot of me", Bella said as she winked at him. Before Edward could say another thing her lips were at his and her hands were at his shirt.

Suddenly the door slammed and Renesme walked into the living room.

"Could you at least make it to your bedroom? That is why it's there." she said teasingly.

"Maybe you should try knocking first", Bella retorted jokingly.

"Eh, it doesn't matter . Jacob and I heard you two lovebirds moaning halfway down the driveway."

"You know what?!" Edward exclaimed. "I'm going to kill him", he finished under his breath half talking to himself and half laughing.

"Who now dad?" Renesme said trying to hide her giggling.

"Your uncle Emmet. You have been spending way too much time with him," and no sooner had he finished that statement then Emmet walked through the door with Rosalie at his heels.

"You talking about me again Ed?" Emmet said. "I heard you two were about to… do some damage", he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah", Renesme said. "Then poor Jacob would have to come back here to fix the bed and the wall."

"AGAIN!" Emmet belted as he and Renesme fell to the floor laughing.

"You would think after knocking down nine houses, you two would be more careful." Rosalie said chuckling.

"That poor little cottage never stood a chance", Jasper chimed in as he and Alice came through the door.

"Aw, leave them alone", Alice said in defence.

"But we like this house", Emmet got out before launching into a laughing fit.

"You pigs know what I mean", Alice said rolling her eyes. "Hey Nessie, why is Jacob going to Carlisle's house?"

"No reason." Renesme answered a little too quickly.

Edward gasped.

"How? When? Why?" was all he could get out.

"We didn't mean too. Honestly we weren't trying or anything it just sorta happened" Renesme shrugged.

"Is everything ok with you?" Edward asked his daughter. "How did this happen?"

"I think you know dad", she said as he winced at the thought.

"What are you two talking about?!" Bella shrieked in frustration.

"Tell her Nessie", Alice said.

"You know too!" Bella now yelled at seeming to be the only one who did not know the secret.

"Mom", Renesme said somberly. Then she put a little smile on her face, "I'm pregnant."

If Bella could have fainted, she would have been out cold. A mixture of emotions flooded her and it took her nearly an entire minute to reign them back in and speak. "What is going to happen?" Bella practically choked out at Alice.

"I don't know" Alice said. "It is part of her and you know I can't see her future."

"A quarter-vampire, half-werewolf, quarter-human child isn't exactly born everyday" Carlisle said as he, Esme, and Jacob joined them. "I'll do what I can to find out but I doubt it will get me much. We will just have to wait this pregnancy out."

After this the family split across the room. As Carlisle and Esme headed toward the kitchen Edward called them back to the center of the room.

"Carlisle, can you examine her? You know give a physical sort of?" Edward said.

"Of course" Carlisle answered. "Let's get you young lady back to my house. I've got everything we may need there."


End file.
